Indirectas
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. Chie piensa que la relación de Yu y Yosuke es más que solo amistad, pero ellos aún no se han dado cuenta. YuXYosuke. One-shot.


**¡Hola! Soy Rhape Seuhans y aquí les traigo un pequeño one-shot YuXYosuke n-n**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Atlus y bla,bla,bla.

* * *

Todos lo sabían, de alguna manera, pero lo sabían, todos menos ellos según parecía.

Todos se daban cuenta de que sus Personas se combinan en ataques perfectamente coordinados siendo ser espontaneidades del momento. Al principio Chie creía que eso solamente era una prueba de su fuerte lazo de amistad, pues ella misma lograba a veces seguirle el paso a Yukiko, pero conforme pasaban el tiempo, Yu y Yosuke parecían más…íntimos.

Chie alguna vez lo comentó con sus amigos.

_- Creo que se gustan_ –

Mientras Kanji estuvo de acuerdo en que su comportamiento era sospechoso, Rise lo negó insistentemente.

_- ¡Senpai no es gay!_ –

Yukiko tan sólo rió creyendo que Chie veía demasiado una cosa llamada "yaoi" y Teddie pidió que le explicaran que significaba la palabra "gay".

Un día de vacaciones que nadie tenía nada que hacer, Yosuke pensó que sería divertido entrar al mundo detrás del televisor para investigar más a fondo el caso de los asesinatos.

- _Debemos investigar ambos lados por igual, ¿no creen?_ – explicó de una manera nada creíble y con una sonrisa guasona.

- _Tú sólo quieres una excusa para usar a tu Persona…_ - bufó Chie cruzada de brazos.

- _Eeh…sí, bueno…-_ rió apenado.

- _A mí también me gustaría ver a mi Persona…_ - admitió Yukiko con pena.

_- Creo que sería buena idea ir a investigar_ – apoyó Yu.

_- ¡Así se habla, compañero! – _dijo el castaño animado.

_- ¡Lo que Sensei diga!_ – exclamó Teddie en su cuerpo humano saltando de un lado a otro.

- _Cuenten conmigo_ – dijo Kanji preparando sus puños.

- _Yo también voy_ – dijo Rise – _Yo iré a dónde Senpai vaya_ – tomó a Yu del brazo y Yosuke rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de molestia.

Dentro del televisor, en algún páramo de cielo rojizo.

-_Está muy tranquilo…_ - comentó Yukiko con cierto temor.

_- Sí, demasiado tranquilo_ – contestó Chie.

- _Es extraño_ – dijo Teddie – _detecto presencia de Sombras pero no las veo_ –

- _Hay que ir con cuidado_ – dijo Yu con simpleza.

_- ¡Senpai, estoy en tus manos!_ – dijo Rise melosamente.

- _Pero no sucede nada_ – comentó Yosuke aburrido – _Bien. ¡Me adelantaré un poco! Nos vemos_ –

- _¡Hanamura, vuelve acá!_ – exclamó Chie molesta – _Ese tipo… Alguien debe ir con él_ -

- _Yo iré_ – se ofreció Kanji, también buscando algo de acción.

_- Esos dos aún son unos críos_ – suspiró.

- _Quizás… debamos seguirlos_ – sugirió Yu.

- _Ellos estarán bien, Senpai_ – dijo la pelirroja jalándole del brazo – _Mejor vayamos a investigar a otro lado -_

_- Aquí sí que está desierto, eh_ – dijo Yosuke mirando hacia cualquier lado pero no se veía nada además del camino de cemento que sus pies pisaban.

- _Quizás es porque no ha habido víctimas últimamente_ – dijo el rubio.

- _Sí, puede ser_ – musitó con una mano al mentón.

Entonces Yosuke y Kanji cometieron el error de relajarse, y justo cuando habían bajado la guardia apareció tras ellos una horda de Sombras. Por suerte, pudieron percibirlas a tiempo y convocaron a sus respectivas Personas, pudiendo mantenerse bastante tiempo en batalla hasta que más Sombras aparecieron y casi lograron rodearlos hasta que Yosuke usó el Plan B.

- _¡Hay que correr! –_

_- ¡Espérame, senpai!_ –

Corriendo de regreso hacia donde habían dejado al grupo vieron que ya no estaban, por lo que continuaron corriendo y ahora gritando desesperadamente para hacerse notar.

Yosuke estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por una Sombra pero su persona, Jiraiya, lo cogió entre brazos y recibió el impacto por él. Aunque eso no los quitó de peligro, pues las otras Sombras también se lanzaron contra ellos.

El castaño cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando lo peor mas nada ocurrió, al volver a abrirlos se dio cuenta que Izanagi los protegía a ambos.

_- ¡Compañero!_ – exclamó más que feliz de verlo - _¡Te debo una! –_

Yu asintió y siguió dándole órdenes a su Persona al igual que los otros que ya habían invocado a los propios para ayudar.

Aunque ya se hubiesen reunido todos, las Sombras continuaron implacables atacando, tanto así que el grupo terminó retrocediendo y dividiéndose en grupos más pequeños. Yu y Yosuke quedaron en par y, después de un largo rato y de arreglárselas para conseguir nuevos ataques coordinados pudieron vencer a quienes los asechaban.

- _Uff…eso fue extremo_ – dijo Yosuke, cansado, y se dejó caer al piso para sentarse.

- _¿Estás bien?_ – preguntó Yu sentándose cerca.

- _Estoy muy bien gracias a ti, compañero_ – le mostró un pulgar arriba de manera aprobatoria – _Pero necesito recobrar un poco de aliento primero_ – tomó una gran bocanada de aire e intentó estabilizar su respiración, acción que quedó a medias a causa de que sus ojos vieron algo desconcertante: Izanagi y Jiraiya estaban frente a frente, literalmente, sus frentes se apoyaban una de la otra, y no sólo eso, sus manos se habían entrelazado poco antes de desaparecer y regresar a ser cartas.

_- ¡¿Vi-viste eso?!_ – cuestionó alarmado aunque Yu asintió de lo más tranquilo _- ¿Por qué lo hicieron? _– quiso saber, frunciendo el ceño porque la duda de saber por qué ellos actuaron tan cariñosamente lo inquietó.

- _Se gustan_ – contestó Yu con una sonrisa gentil.

- _¡¿Gu-gustarse?!_ – pronunció sin poder creerlo – _¡Pero son hombres! Es imposible que se gusten… A menos que… uno sea mujer. Por su aspecto tan extraño, no sé realmente si alguno de ellos sea chico o chica – _dijo tratando de ser gracioso pero su voz sonaba nerviosa – _Dime que Izanagi es una chica… -_

Yu negó con la cabeza y continuó.

_- Definitivamente son hombres –_

_- Ya veo… - _Yosuke agachó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado, con las mejillas sonrojadas _– Pero, si en verdad se gustan, eso significaría que tú y yo… -_

_- Me gustas –_

_- ¡¿EH?! _– gritó con la cara ya totalmente roja, mirándolo incrédulo _- ¡¿Có-cómo puedes decir algo así tan a la ligera?! –_

_- ¿Oh? Creí que dirías lo mismo –_

- _Eeeh…sí, bueno, claro me gustas. Pero iba decirlo haciendo un poco más de rodeo, sabes… –_

_- Pues ya no hace falta _– dijo el peliplateado divertido, y al escuchar aquello a Yosuke le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda completa.

Era cierto, lo había dicho tal cual y sin necesidad de divagaciones.

_- En-entonces, yo te gusto y t-tú me gustas… –_ dijo ya sin poder remediar lo anterior, por lo que continuó sin tantos tropiezos – _¿qué debemos hacer?_ –

- _Voy a besarte_ – dijo sin siquiera esperar respuesta, acercó su rostro al del castaño y besó sus labios.

Yosuke al momento no supo cómo reaccionar (y no podía ruborizarse más de lo que ya estaba); fue cuando Yu hundió una mano entre su cabello cuando entendió lo que sucedía y respondió abriendo la boca, dejando que sus lenguas se juntaran y juguetearan sin reparo hasta que un grito de impresión los hizo separarse, asustados.

Había sido Chie, que tanto ella como Yukiko y Kanji tenían la cara muy roja y expresiones tanto sorprendidas como de gusto mientras que Teddie reía y Rise parecía haber visto un fantasma hasta que suspiró con resignación.

_- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?!_ – cuestionó Yosuke con los ojos hechos platos.

_- No,no,no,no, ¡continúen! ¡No se fijen en nosotros!_ –

_- Oh, ¡Sensei y Yosuke se aman!_ – exclamó Teddie saltando de alegría.

- _Ya era hora de que lo admitieran_ – dijo Kanji.

- _¡Hay que hacer una fiesta en su honor!_ – sugirió Yukiko aplaudiendo.

_- ¡Buena idea! Hagámosla ahora mismo en casa de Narukami_ – dijo Chie animada, y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Yosuke suspiró, habiéndosele calmado un poco el sonrojo. Yu se levantó del piso y le ofreció una mano.

- _Vamos, Compañero –_

El castaño sonrió dulcemente y la aceptó, dándose cuenta que ese 'compañero' lo había dicho con un significado más profundo y especial.

* * *

**Comentarios, quejas, regaños, insultos; dejen reviews nwn  
**


End file.
